waterdeepfandomcom-20200215-history
Downtime (General)
Buying a Enchanted Items Purchasing an enchanted item requires time and money to contact people willing to sell items. Even then, there is no guarantee they will have the desired items. Finding enchanted items to purchase requires a tenday of effort and 100 sp minimum in expenses. Spending more time and money increases your chance of finding a high-quality item. A character seeking to buy a enchanted item makes a Persuasion or Investigation to locate inventory. The character gains a +1 bonus for every workweek beyond the first spent seeking a seller and a +1 bonus for every 100 sp spent on the search. The total bonus for time and money spent can’t be greater than +10. As shown on the Enchanted Items Available table, the total of the check dictates which table in the Dungeon Master’s Guide to roll on to determine which items are on the market. Then using the Enchanted Item Price table, prices are assigned to the available items, based on their rarity. Halve the price of any impermanent items, such as potions, scrolls, elixirs, oils, etc. Enchanted Items Available: 1 -5 : Table A (DMG 144), 1d6 items 6 -10: Table B (DMG 144), 1d4 items 11-15: Table C (DMG 145), 1d4 items 16-20: Table D (DMG 145), 1d4 items 21-25: Table E (DMG 145), 1d4 items 26-30: Table F (DMG 146), 1d4 items 31-35: Table G (DMG 147), 1d4 items 36-40: Table H (DMG 148), 1d4 items 41-45: Table I (DMG 149), 1d4 items Enchanted Item Price: Common : 10sp × (1d6+1) Uncommon : 100sp × (1d6) Rare : 1000sp × (2d10) Very rare: 10000sp × (1d4+1) Legendary: 25000sp × (2d6) Crafting an Item If you can’t buy or find the item you need, you can attempt to craft it. A character needs the appropriate tools for the item to be crafted, and raw materials worth half of the item’s selling cost. To determine how many workweeks it takes to create an item, divide its cost by 50. A character can complete multiple items in a tenday if their combined cost is 50 sp or less. For items that cost more than 50 sp, a character can complete them over long periods of time, as long as the work in progress is stored in a safe location. Multiple characters can combine their efforts. Divide the time needed to create an item by the number of characters working on it. A character needs to be proficient with the tools needed to craft an item and have access to the appropriate equipment. Herbalism: Antitoxin, potion of healing Leatherworker: Leather armour, boots Smith: Metal armour, weapons Weaver: Cloaks, robes etc. Healing: 25 sp, 1 day Greater healing: 100 sp, 1 tenday Superior healing: 1000 sp, 3 tendays Supreme healing: 10000 sp, 4 tendays 0: 15sp, 1 day 1: 25sp, 2 days 2: 250sp, 2 tendays 3: 500sp, 4 tendays 4: 2500sp, 6 tendays 5: 5000sp, 8 tendays 6: 15000sp, 12 tendays 7: 25000sp, 24 tendays 8: 50000sp, 48 tendays 9: 250000sp, 96 tendays Enchanting an Item With the exception of potions of healing and spell scrolls, enchanting an item requires more than just time, effort, and materials to create. Enchanting an item is a long-term process that involves one or more adventures to track down rare materials and the lore needed to create the item. As a rule of thumb: Common : 50sp, 1 tenday Uncommon : 200sp, 1 month Rare : 2000sp, 1 year Very Rare: 20000sp, 2 years Legendary: 100000sp, 10 years Work When all else fails, an adventurer can turn to an honest trade to earn a living. To determine how much money a character earns, the character makes an ability check relevant to the labour performed. In the case of NPCs around 90% of income is spent on lifestyle and taxes, with only 10% kept as actual currency to be saved and spent. 1-9 : 5cp (poor) 10-14: 1sp (modest) 15-20: 2sp (comfortable) 21+ : 4sp (wealthy) Poor: costermongers, peddlers, thieves, mercenaries Modest: soldiers with families, labourers, students, priests, hedge wizards Comfortable: merchants, skilled tradespeople, military officers Wealthy: highly successful merchants, royal servants, business owners Aristocratic: politicians, guild leaders, high priests